Turned My World
by raventeller
Summary: Due to a strange package recieved late at night, Hermione is thrown back 32 years .. Only to meet the 16 year old Severus Snape. Mistaking her as a gift from his father he takes her into his care.
1. All Things Must Pass

32 Years Ago…

A skinny tall boy sat cross legged on his floor, a small cauldron smoked in front of him. His hair hung around his face, black and silky. His face was thin, and pale. It was a picture of concentration. His nose was large and hooked, and caused him a lot of hassle. His eyes were dark pools, brown and filled with emotion. His robes were on the ragged side, only at the hems though. His hands were large, and his fingers were long. He worked gracefully, reading the old instruction book next to him, pouring in the correct ingredients and stirring quickly. He gave a soft sigh. The book told him to leave it to brew for 24 hours. What on earth was he going to do for 24 hours? Perhaps terrorise some little first year Hufflepuffs or perhaps give some detentions out.

He stood up quickly, and brushed himself off. He lifted the small cauldron and hid it in the cubicle. 'This is what it has come to, eh?' His mind jeered, 'Little Snape is hiding out in the boy's toilets, hoping to god nobody walks in.' it was true though. He had placed a 'Flooded' sign on the door, so no little nosy sod would interrupt him. He normally did some reading or experiments in here, which the other boys didn't need to know about. He would never live it down if he was caught. But that's not /all/ he did in here. There were a few other things, but he wasn't going to let on about that at all. Besides, this was the only place he could do it, as he wasn't going to be like some of the other pathetic boys and do it at night when they thought everybody else was asleep. Sadly, Snape wasn't. He picked up his books and placed them in a box and pushed them into the 'Out of Order' cubicle, along with the bubbling cauldron.

He didn't like potions they taught in school, they were so boring. He enjoyed making transformation potions or even the occasional telepathic ones, but they never taught them as they were too dangerous apparently. Snape handled them just fine. He only did it though because he wasn't much cop at anything else. He was disastrous at Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts and Herbology. He tried his hardest, and according to that mad old crow Dumbledore, that's all that really matters. But that's not the case with his father. He's a disgrace to his family apparently, all his older siblings came in top for everything, and so did the rest of the family. Then Severus came along and mucked up the family line.

Severus hated this. He hated thinking about it, he threw a vile at the wall in anger, smashing it and Severus regretted it instantly. That was his best vile, the biggest one anyway. He couldn't afford another one as his family refused to give him pocket money unlike every other family due to the fact he wasn't brilliant at everything. He couldn't risk another explosion trying to repair it, so he scooped it up and dumping it in a bin. He sighed, hating himself. Why couldn't he just be like everybody else? Why did he have to be like this? He looked around at his surroundings. Here he was, sitting in a bathroom to hide from the outside world. What was out there that was so bad? People.

32 Years Later…

14 year old Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room, on the large plush couch. In her hands was a large book which was lying open, but forgotten. Ron and Harry were joking around, Hermione was rather distracted. She smiled, laughed and tutted at their jokes. She loved these times with her friends, just relaxing. Studying was something she did a lot, but it was such a bore. She needed to relax! These were the best years of her life. She looked at her two friends and smiled.

The fire place was burning happily, the light dancing on the walls. Sometimes, late at night when she was sitting up studying for a test she was distracted by the light dancing. Back in the muggle world, candle light wasn't very common. It was there, but it was more of a luxury to have it in your living room. Here, they always used it. Electricity was something wizards and witches knew of, but not many of them understood why muggles needed it or how they used it. The fire crackled and seemed to be burning happily, adding atmosphere to the room.

''Ron! Watch out, or you'll know the lamp over!'' Hermione laughed and dived to save the lamp from falling. Ron was such a clumsy person sometimes, it was unbelievable. He tripped over his own feet just standing there.

''Okay, okay! Maybe we should calm down a little.'' Hermione laughed, and was about to go back to her reading.

''Aw, c'mon Hermione! What's so interesting in that book? Is it PORN!'' Ron laughed and was about to grab at it. Harry laughed insanely, and Hermione snatched the book out of his reach,

''No! It's so interesting, about this Wizard named – '' Hermione started, but both boys groaned. She rolled her eyes and shut the book. Maybe she did spend too much time reading.

''So, did you see what we did to Snape today in potions?'' Harry asked Hermione eagerly. They had managed to pour lizard blood in the potion he was brewing, and it blew up whilst Snape was stirring it. Ron burst into a fit of laughter thinking about Snape's face when it happened; he more or less exploded himself.

'' Yes, and I think it was very immature of both of you. He is only trying to do his job you know, he doesn't need you guys playing tricks on him, even though he DOES favour those horrible Slytherines.'' Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. She did feel sorry for him quite often; he was only trying to teach. He DID get on her nerves often, never appreciating her answers in class or perfect potions. She sighed dreamily just thinking about him…

''Oh, don't tell me you LOVE Snape!'' Harry said, half joking and half disgusted.

''NO!'' Hermione said appalled he would even say such a thing. It was totally uncalled for. She sighed once again,

''It's late. I'm going to bed.'' She said, standing up and heading to the dorm. Both boys said goodnight and hugged her.

She moved up the stairs quickly and undressed. She was pulling on her night gown when she heard a crack. She turned to see an owl at the window staring at her.

''That's funny, an owl at this time of night?'' She whispered to herself, before moving over and pulling the window open to let the owl in. It suddenly flew at her, pecking furiously at her head and clawing at her head, she screamed but nobody heard her for some strange reason.

The package the owl had been carrying burst open, and a strange liquid poured over Hermione. She managed to fight the bird off, and run her fingers through her hair and study the strange liquid,

''What on earth-'' She said, then recognized it. It was the same liquid that was in her time traveller that she used in 3rd year. She gave a loud shriek, before feeling very dizzy. She passed out, swirling and swirling…

32 years into the past.

Snape was in his Head Boy dorm, when suddenly a crash was heard. His brow burrowed in confusion before he stood up and walked to the Head Boy common room. There lay a young girl shivering, naked, on his table.

''What on earth-'' He whispered and moved towards her. Her hair was a mousy sort of colour and rather curly. It was sticky though, covered in some sort of liquid. His eyes scanned over her body and he realised after a few seconds she was awake. She looked up at him in confusion and trembled,

''Who are you?'' She whispered, ''Professor? Is that you?'' She shivered a little more.

''Professor? What are you talking about? Who are you and what are you doing in my dorm?'' He demanded. She seemed very frightened; he decided to be gentler towards her. He pulled a throw off the couch and wrapped it around her shaking body, and pulled her up and held her close to him.

''Professor … I don't understand, how have you become so young looking? Where is this place?'' She questioned, her voice trembling and she clung onto him, her mind foggy.

''I am not a professor, why do you keep saying that? I am Severus Snape. This is Hogwarts, school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.'' He stated, his brow was still burrowed in confusion.

''Severus Snape? But you are a professor … What year is this?'' Her mind suddenly clicked and she remembered what had happened.

''It is the year 1965, why don't you know that? Are you simple or something?'' He questioned her.

''1965! Then … oh no…'' She whispered, her legs felt weak all of a sudden. She gave a small cry and began to sob. She didn't know exactly what was going on but she knew she was in the past. She was 32 in the past. And this was Professor Snape, holding onto her.

''What's wrong? Are you okay?'' He suddenly seemed concerned, and had to hold her up. He looked around and was glad he had his own dorm. He moved over to the couch and sat down, with this strange girl on his lap.

''What is your name? Who sent you here?'' He questioned her, very interested. Maybe his father had sent her as a gift, erasing her memory so he could keep her… Finally, his father was doing something to benefit him.

''Hermione… My name is Hermione.'' She whispered, and looked around the room. Why had she come to this room? Why not the girls dorms in the Gryffindor house? Why in SNAPES dorm of all places?

''Hermione. That's a beautiful name.'' He whispered and gently kissed her ear. She stiffened and realised Snape had no idea who she was. She realised that he couldn't know who he was due to the fact that this was the past and he didn't even know that he was going to teach! She trembled again, thinking of Harry and Ron. What were they going to do when they find out she was no longer there? Would they look for her? Would Snape know where she was? Would they bring her back? She began to sob gently, and clung to the only person who was there.

''Why are you crying? Its okay, I won't hurt you…'' He whispered gently. He stroked her hair, and realised the liquid was drying in. ''Perhaps you would like to shower?'' He suggested. She nodded eagerly, anything to think things through without him sucking on her ear. ''It is right through there, here take this and I shall wait for you.'' He hanged her the prefect robe he was wearing and showed her where the bathroom was. She managed to stand up without falling over and hurried to the bathroom. Snape smirked to himself watching her move quickly. Perhaps things were going to change now for him.

In the bathroom Hermione rubbed her red eyes. She looked around and saw a large shower and bath tub. She thought it would be wise to shower though; she wanted to be quick so she could get back quickly and perhaps find Dumbledore. He had a strange way of knowing things. She turned the large knob with ease. Water poured onto her shoulders, warmly. She thought the situation through over and over again. She didn't understand what had happened. Why was there a time turner in that package? Why did the owl start attacking her? Why had it sent her back this far? Why was she in Snape's dorm? She rinsed her hair and closed her eyes. She tried to relax; she wasn't too sure what Snape wanted from her.

In the common room Snape was walking around smiling. He finally had power over somebody. He wasn't going to mistreat her or upset her, but she would do as he said. She wouldn't leave his sight or disobey anything he said. He called the shots now. He smirked into the fire place.

''Um…'' He turned to see Hermione standing, dripping wet, his robes wrapped around her. His mouth dropped slightly, and he turned away uncomfortably from her seeing eyes.

-

First chapter! Yay! I hope it is up to standards. I started this story as an intro to be honest, but everybody kept saying I could make a good story out of it, so I have. ) I was going to make it Sirius/Snape, but I MIGHT work on that. I'm not sure where I am going with this, but I may make Sirius a secret admirer or something. I just want to make everybody happy.

Also, this story isn't going to be a happy story. People are going to change from what you thought they were like. People are going to die, and people are going to turn out to be complete bastards. I love twisting characters!

Also, I just thought I would clear how old they all are. Hermione is 14, and it's 1997. J.K Rowling wrote the books a while back and set them further back than the 2000's. I know this isn't exact, but I did want to change it a little. Snape, in 1997, would be 48 and in 1965 he is 16. Yes. I am wicked.

I hope this story is yummy enough. )


	2. All Things Must Die

He seemed to change so dramatically that night. She wasn't sure what had happened, but he suddenly became very controlling and very irritable. Hermione took one look into his eyes that night, and she could even feel a cold shiver run through her body. His warm embrace had suddenly turned cold and demanding, and his gentle hands held onto her like vices.

He seemed to be taking his anger out on her. He took one look at her gentle eyes and he saw white rage. She was dripping wet from the shower, her hair was dripping onto the ground. She shivered and looked at him, sadly.

''Severus, I must go speak with Dumbledore.'' She whispered, after thinking it through.

''You are not going anywhere.'' He said coldly, his back turned away from her.

''You don't understand, I must speak with him.'' She said frantically, fear in her eyes thinking about what might happen if she never got home, back to her time.

''I said, and will not repeat again, you are not going anywhere tonight.'' His bitter voice broke near the end. He was trying to be too much like his father was towards his mother. His mother …

''But Professor-''

''I am NOT a Professor! I don't know where you got this damn idea in your head, but it's really pissing me off, okay? I wouldn't work here, ever. I want to get away from this place, as soon and as far as humanly possible! I hate it here!'' He yelled at her, turning to stare at her. Hermione didn't understand what had angered him so much, so she decided it was best to keep quiet. He moved towards her and grabbed onto his upper arms, staring her coldly in the eyes, she ducked away. He forced her to look at him with his hands and she stared at him tearfully. He was a bastard, he always has been. Hermione always thought Snape wasn't that bad, perhaps something horrible had happened to him, but she was wrong. He had always been a downright bastard.

''Leave me alone!'' She cried and struggled to get away from him, but he was older, and although he was extremely slim he was surprisingly strong.

''You are not going anywhere tonight.'' He said once more and held onto her. She sobbed bitterly and ducked her head. Her shoulders shook violently with her large sobbing. Severus caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and it was not him he was seeing. He saw his father, beating his crying mother in front of him and his siblings. The cries of his mother came ringing back into his ears. He let go of Hermione suddenly, who fled to the safety of the bathroom.

Severus sunk to the floor and whispered ''Mother…'' before breaking into rapid sobs.

Hermione flung herself through the door and locked it. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? He seemed so caring at first … not at all like the Snape she knew. Now he was acting more dangerous than the Snape from her time. She whimpered, knowing that she was not completely safe in that bathroom, and that she would need to come out sooner or later. Her breath soon calmed and she washed her face in cold water and stared at her reflection. No change at all in her face. She was the same as she was 32 in the future. She didn't really expect any change but it was reassurance. She cupped her face in her hands and sighed. What next? She splashed her face once more before rubbing her face in a towel.

''What am I going to do?'' She murmured to herself. Snape wasn't about to let her go to Dumbledore, and she was quite frightened of him and she had only been around him about an hour. She wasn't the seducing type, so she couldn't try that. She might have to just play it cool. She nodded at herself in the mirror and gave herself a little reassurance smile before stepping out of the bathroom.

''Severus, are you still here?'' She called quietly, just in case he was asleep or something, she didn't want to wake him and risk her chance of getting out and finding Dumbledore. She knew that if he was sleeping and she woke him there would be no chance of her getting to him.

''I'm here.'' He said hoarsely, his voice cracking a little at the end of the sentence. She jumped back slightly, seeing him sitting on the sofa. He seemed a little flushed and his eyes were a little red. He couldn't have been crying, could he? Sometimes though, when you get so angry you just start crying and throwing things because you get so frustrated. Hermione had done it once or twice, when she couldn't find something or failed an important test. This brought he back a few years when she was younger … all the way back to the muggle years.

1993

Young, 10 year old Hermione Granger looked around the Lunch Hall of her Primary School. She was leaving tomorrow, because she had been accepted into a special school. She was a witch. She had hints throughout her whole life, but this showed all those strange things that happened when she was angry or upset really were magic!

Hermione Granger wasn't the most popular girl in school, but she had 3 close friends, Emily, Natasha and Kirsten. Hermione spotted them eating at a table and there was an extra seat for her. She hurried over.

''Hey guys!'' Hermione smiled and sat down.

''You can't sit there.'' Emily said spitefully.

''Huh? But I always sit here with you guys.'' Hermione said, confused.

''You're leaving, so maybe you should just go sit by yourself, okay?'' Natasha piped up.

''Yeah.'' Kirsten added.

''But, we can still be friends…'' Hermione stuttered,

''No, we can't. Hermione, none of us like you. Nobody likes you.'' Natasha nodded.

''But you guys are my friends!''

''No, we aren't. Hermione we never liked you. Our parents made us be nice to you.'' Kirsten said, picking at her food.

''But we did all sorts of neat things together, like go to the lake and –''

''Just go away buck teeth.'' Emily snarled,

''Why are you acting like this!'' Hermione started to cry,

''We DON'T like YOU. NOBODY LIKES A SWOT LIKE YOU, OKAY! EVERYBODY TALKS ABOUT YOU BEHINDYOUR BACK AND HAVE SLEEPOVERS WHICH WE DON'T TELL YOU ABOUT. NOBODY WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, JUST GO AWAY!'' Emily yelled, causing other people to look around and stare. Hermione sobbed, wondering why nobody was coming to her defence saying ''we like you Hermione'' or ''Come sit with us Hermione, we're your friends'' but every stayed quiet.

''Fine, but I'll prove you all wrong one day.'' She cried, stood up and tried to run but tripped over her own bag. People laughed, and that laughter followed her.

Hermione ran out of the school grounds towards the woods where she played by herself a lot of the time. She played witches and mythical creatures in there. Her dreams were about to come true! She was a real witch! But nothing really ever worked out. She kept running further and further in, twigs and leaves cracking under her feet, branches grabbing at her hair and trying to hold her back but she kept running. She ran until she crashed into a tall figure, cloaked in black. She sobbed bitterly, and the figure just stood stunned for a moment, before asking her,

''What's wrong?'' in a husky tone.

''Nobody likes me.'' She sobbed, finding it hard to breathe.

''….There's bound to be somebody out there for you.'' He had whispered to her, giving her little comfort.

''No… Nobody likes a buck tooth swot like me.'' She had cried.

''… I did … a long time ago.'' Was their reply. Hermione looked up at the figure, who stared down at her. It was quite dark so it was hard to make out his facial features, but his hair was shoulder length, and straight and his nose was … hooked.

''You did?''

''Yes, I did. But … they disappeared.'' He whispered, before walking away from her, she called after him, but he didn't turn around or answer her.

''WAIT!'' She called but his reply was,

''You'll find him soon enough, Hermione.''

1965

Hermione gasped. The comforting figure that day was Snape. He knew all along that she would end up in the past, but how? Well, of course he knew because he had lived through it already, but how did he recognize her? He hadn't seen her that young before, had he? Perhaps she didn't change much. But … what did he mean by he liked her? She stared at the boy in front of her. Surely … He didn't like her. The cruelty he just put her through… Perhaps the relationship just had to build up on trust. But she didn't trust him.

''You're back.'' He stated.

''Yes, the bathroom isn't very comfortable.'' She tried to make a joke, but it wasn't a very good one.

Severus nodded slowly, staring quietly into the fireplace. Hermione watched him with great interest. This boy would be her Potions Master, but he insists he wants to get far away from Hogwarts. Why? She knew Severus Snape wasn't the most popular boy; it was quite obvious due to his short temper and sarcastic tone. He looked pretty much the same as he will do in the future, only so much different. His skin is wrinkle and stress line free, his eyes seem much fuller of life and his hair is much better kept. It's a wonder how the older Severus Snape isn't greying already thanks to Harry and Ron. She smiled and decided perhaps she should try to get along with him, until morning. Then she will have to find Dumbledore, she couldn't hold it off for too long.

''What day is it?'' She asked him causing his head to look up at her. Such sadness in his eyes…

''It's Wednesday.'' He said, in a toneless manner.

''So, you have lessons tomorrow?'' She asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

''Yes, though first period is a free period.'' He nodded slowly.

''Oh, you will be studying then?''

''I don't study. I invent.''

''You invent what exactly?''

''Never mind, I think it's time we both went to bed. It's past the 11th hour.''

''11th hour…?'' She then realised he meant 11 o'clock. They do talk differently…

''Yes, you shall be sleeping in my bed.'' He said, keeping his eyes on the fire.

''Oh…'' She said quietly, before following him to his dorm. His room was large, and the sheets were green and silver silk, due to the fact he was Slytherin. The walls were decorated in green and silver, and there was a large desk with parchment and ink wells. A large window with a seat bench was on the end of the room. She looked to see it was raining gently. It fitted her mood perfectly. Severus studied his room, and it showed how proud he was to be a Slytherin. If he hadn't, who knows what his father would have done. He nodded slightly at Hermione.

''Good night.'' He undressed in front of her, she had to look away to keep from blushing. He put on strange nightclothes, just a night shirt to be honest. She crawled into his large bed, staying near the edge so she didn't get too close. But her plan failed, he moved right next to her and put his arm around her protectively.

''Night…'' She whispered uncomfortably before closing her eyes.

Severus lay awake for an hour after Hermione dozed off. He slept very little due to the fact he was always working on spells he invented. He loved to sleep though.

In his dreams his mother would hold him and keep him safe, sing to him and make him feel like a child again. His mother was truly beautiful. She called him her little prince, as he was the youngest boy of the family. He didn't mingle with his siblings, only to be bullied by them. He clung to his mother like a second shadow but she loved Severus more than the world. She told him stories at night and sung him to sleep. How he missed her, it was almost unbearable. He was only 10 when it happened. He remembers it all too clearly. He couldn't bear to think of her like that. In his mind she was waiting for him in her room, where he could run to her, her arms open to hold him and whisper all sort of magical things to him. He was so small then … He believed she would live forever. But that wish never came true. When his mother died, his spirit went with her.

He believed that she was waiting for him to come to her, and he was all too willing to go to her. He dreamt of being with his mother, as a small child again. She danced with him and sang him songs about dragons and all the things Severus loved. She knew him all so well, and he thought he knew her too. She had promised Severus she would never leave him, but she lied. She took her own life, but was driven by his father.

Thinking of his mother always made him weep and hate himself. He should have tried to help her instead of being the stupid child he was. He held onto his mother's memory as if frightened to let go, as if he would forget her completely.

Whenever it rained, he remembered that awful day when she left him. He remembered holding onto his older siblings hands, crying for his mother. Demanding she come to him right now. Telling everybody she wasn't gone, she would never leave him. He remembered that was the first time him and his siblings felt heavy hearts and relied on each other. They soon drifted apart again. Severus became a shadow of the boy he once was. The smiling happy boy sitting on his mothers lap.

''_I'll never leave you, my little Prince._''

-

Awww, I feel so bad about this chapter. I want to hug the chibi Severus! I hope you cried as much as I did!


End file.
